Although the invention is suitable for a wide variety of applications, the description of the preferred embodiment uses it in a toy application. Toys with sensors are well-known in the toy and game art. These sensing mechanisms are usually concealed switches which are tripped when the appropriate location is impacted on the toy or a specially-shaped implement is used to trigger them, such as a spoon which has a protruding section impacting upon a hidden switch in a doll""s mouth.
While this approach works, it would be advantageous to have a less apparent sensing mechanism for greater realism in the doll or other toy in which the sensor is located. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a sensing mechanism which is less likely to be tripped by accident or with an inappropriate implement or means. The present invention addresses these concerns.
An object of the invention is to provide a toy with a new and improved electronic sensing mechanism.
A second object of the invention is to provide a toy with a sensing mechanism which can detect the presence of a given material.
A third object of the invention is to provide a toy with a sensing mechanism which is unlikely to be activated by accident or at an inappropriate time.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following disclosure.
The present invention relates to an electronic sensing mechanism for toys. Specifically, the toy has a switch comprising contacts which is closed when both contacts are in physical contact with a conducting material. This material may have a given resistance, which can be measured by the electronic sensing mechanism, and if the resistance is too great or too small, the mechanism can reject the signal, reducing false reactions. Of particular interest is the fact that modeling clay or dough has sufficient conductivity to activate such a mechanism, and therefore creative means of reacting to its presence can be incorporated into a toy with the sensing mechanism.